1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) connector, and particularly to a LCD connector used in a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, a LCD connector assembled in a notebook computer is used to transmit electrical signals between a liquid crystal display and a mother board mounted in a base of the notebook computer. The LCD connector usually has a shield or has no shield. The LCD connector with a shield has solder pads integrately formed on the shield for soldering to a printed circuit board, and a grounding trace is established from the shield to the printed circuit board. The LCD connector without a shield must have additional solder pads mounted thereon for soldering to the printed circuit board. The additional solder pads in the prior art are only used in the LCD connector without the shield. If the additional solder pads can be used in both the LCD connector with a shield and the LCD connector without a shield, the user can add or remove the shield in accordance with his or her requirement.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a LCD connector with or without a shield.
A second object of the present invention is to provide the LCD connector with a shield assembled securely to the connector.
A third object of the present invention is to provide the LCD connector with a low cost.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide the LCD connector having a good grounding effect.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a LCD connector comprises a housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, a conductive shield enclosing the housing, and a pair of solder pads assembled to the housing. A pair of channels is defined at a pair of side walls of the housing from a mating face of the housing, and a pair of grooves is defined in the pair of side walls from a rear wall of the housing. The shield has a pair of resilient arms at a pair of side portions thereof and respectively extending into the channels, and a plurality of bars extending from the pair of side portions of the shield into the grooves to secure the shield to the housing. The pair of solder pads is received into the channels, and the resilient arms respectively electrically contact the solder pads. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.